


A matter of time

by pinkmilk93



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, idk how to tag im srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmilk93/pseuds/pinkmilk93
Summary: Where Kang Yuchan is tired of living the tedious repetition of every day until he bumps into a pretty boy late at night.





	A matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> This is me posting my first one-shot ever, its kinda rly short pls don't send hate and any feedback would be nice <3 idk how to use tags either pls don't kill me its just slight angst n fluff

5:46 AM…. 

The small, rusty looking clock sat in the corner of the room, the sounds of the ticks slowly filling up the room. He had approximately fifteen minutes left before he had to unwrap himself from the thickness of the blankets, and then another 10 minutes to brush his teeth and wash all of the sleep deprivation away from his face, and maybe 30 minutes to force himself to eat something that wouldn’t end him up in the far stall at the end of the bathroom, knees on the floor and hands tightly gripping the toilet seat. 

He pulled the bedsheets tighter, pulling his knees closer as if they were blankets that would protect him from all the evil in the world. But they didn’t. He blinked slowly, his body limp and energy-deprived, as he stared at the long hand on the clock ticked. 

 

7: 29 AM…. 

He looked at himself in the small mirror, the crack that ran across the top standing out much more than usual today. He ignored how ugly it looked and turned away. Pushing his bangs out of his eyes and fixing his tie one last time, he pulled his suitcase off of the floor and walked out the creaking door, slamming it shut behind him. He felt the silence of his empty discolored house echo behind him. It was loud. 

The lights of the hallway glowed as he walked through it. He pushed the elevator button, the 25th floor, it read. Once he was out into the frosty winter air, he closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes again. There’s still time. He walked in the opposite direction of his usual route and stepped into the warm coffee shop, the loud bell ringing above his head. He walked up to the counter, his order memorized.

“Welcome! What would you like to have?” 

Oh. He’s new. 

“Sir?” he looks at him with wide confused eyes, a smile still displayed on his face. 

“An Americano, please,” 

He has a sharpie in hand, “What’s your name?” 

“Yuchan,” 

“That’ll be $3.94, yuchan,” His rolling off of the strangers tongue effortlessly, the pretty sound of it sticking in his head. 

He hands over the money, distracted, and thanks him quietly. 

10:35 AM….. 

“Yuchan!” The loud sound resonated through the quiet office. No one looked up. They were all used to it. He called his name every day, for almost always the silliest reasons, but it was okay. It will be okay, he repeats to himself as he pushes his chair back and stands up, walking over hurriedly to the heavy see-through glass door. He pulls it open, steps in, and lowers his gaze in respect. 

“You called, sir?”

“Look up at me,” 

He looks up, hesitant. 

He sits behind his polished wooden desk, glasses hanging from the bridge of his nose, a stern look on his face. In his clenched hands, there’s a packet of papers. 

“Chan, I don’t know what’s been going on with you, but these research papers are terrible. Please redo them and give them to me by the end of the day, got it?” 

“Yes, sir,” a big smile. 

“Did you like the flowers I sent yesterday? I tried hard to pick something that would suit your taste,” he looks expectantly 

“I loved them,” Bigger smile. 

“I’m glad, I know you’re stubborn but if you’ll let me know what you like, I’ll get it for you,”

“Thank you for taking care of me, Mr. Kim,” He smiles, eyes shrinking into crescents, and hurries out of the room before his boss says anything else. 

He blinks repeatedly until the tears threatening to spill out are gone.

12:04 PM….. 

“Yuchan!” 

He turns to face his co-workers. she smiles at him, almost sympathetically, and chan knows what’s coming. “Would you mind going out to buy lunch for us? Boss wants all of us in the meeting room,”  
Big smile. “Of course!” 

“Thank you so much chan, you’re a lifesaver,” she sighs in relief and grabs her large binder before walking off, her freshly dyed blonde hair hanging like strands of silk around her shoulders. 

No lunch for him today. 

5:23 PM….. 

The sun was sinking below the horizon, hues of gold and red and pink splattered across the sky, decorated with clouds. He walked through the empty park, suitcase swinging in hand, hair now messy from constant fingers finding their way through it. The slight breeze pushed the hair out of his eyes, and that was good enough for now. He stopped at his favorite flower bed, a small circle littered with reds and pinks and whites, a few yellows sticking out. He liked sunflowers. Adoration, loyalty, longevity. He wanted people to like him, even if he didn’t like himself. He wanted to be the shining sun that stuck out between all the other pretty flowers. 

One day. 

 

9:23 PM…… 

 

He walked down the dark alley, the glowing street lights were his only source of comfort. He was alone, but he liked it better that way. He lowered his gaze to the small pebbles on the floor and kicked them ahead of him, making sure they didn’t leave his line of vision. And maybe that’s why he didn’t notice when he bumped headfirst into someone, and maybe that’s also why he didn’t get a chance to mutter an apology and walk off, because as soon as he opened his mouth, the male in front of him smiled, his eyes squinting before immedietly filling with recognition. 

“Aren’t you from the coffee shop earlier?” 

“I- yea, I guess,” 

He smiled widely, revealing his set of pretty white teeth, and maybe it was how wide he smiled, or the way his eyes got smaller as he smiled wider, or the eye wrinkles at the side, or just how genuine the smile seemed, but yuchan couldn’t bring himself to walk away.

“Your name is yuchan if I recall correctly?” he voices out his question when yuchan says nothing. 

“Yea, it is.” 

“It’s a pretty name.” he smiles, “I don’t know if you care, but my name’s junhee. Park Junhee.” 

“That's a... Nice name,” he says hesitantly, but he means it. Because for some unexplainable reason, when he hears the man's name, his chest swells and he needs to let out a small breathe. 

“I don’t mean to be intrusive but you seemed kinda sad today, is everything okay?” Yuchan looks up and can’t help but notice the way his brows are slightly furrowed, not too much, only a bit. His hands tucked into the pockets of the hoodie to protect them from the biting cold wind, his soft brown hair falling over his eyes, slightly too long, his pink lips forming the tiniest pout. 

Yuchan couldn’t remember the last time someone noticed he wasn’t feeling well, much less asked him if he was okay. 

“Do you wanna go get some coffee instead?” 

“Coffee?” 

“Yea, at the place I work at,” junhee smiles wide. 

“Isn’t it closed now?” yuchan clenches his fingers around the handle of his suitcase impulsively. 

“Yes, but,” and out of nowhere, junhee dangles out a pair of keys, and the sound of them clicking against each other in the silence is calming. 

“Okay,” he whispers, low for him but loud enough to be heard 

A big smile forms on junhee’s face and he walks ahead of yuchan, leading the way, but yuchan already had the whole area memorized. All the turns, all the houses, even the cracks of stone that appeared on the sidewalk. He’s been here too long. 

“Do you live around here?” junhee turns to ask 

He merely nods, and the silence is back again. He wants to talk, but he doesn’t know what to say, so instead he admires the cute way the shorter man walks in front of him, how he swings his arms as he walks, how small his hand looks stuffed inside the paw of his sweater, how his hair is being pushed back due to the strong gusts of wind. It was a charming view. 

“Do you go to the park that’s around here? I heard it’s really pretty!” junhee interrupts the silence once again

“Y-yea, I go there every day,” yuchan mutters 

Junhee’s pretty eyes light up like Christmas lights, and when he asks yuchan to take him one time, he can’t do anything but nod helplessly. Junhee hums all the way until they reach the coffee store, and yuchan couldn’t help but notice how pretty his voice sounded. 

They drink their warm coffee in silence, the lights of the small store still turned off and the streetlights glowing through the glass see-through windows of the store. But that was more than enough. 

The glowing yellow lights illuminated junhee’s face, it almost seemed like his face was glowing. And maybe it was glowing as bright as his smile, but yuchan wouldn’t be able to tell the difference anyway. He takes a sip from his coffee, the bitter taste running down his throat, and he doesn’t know what takes over him, but he blurts out three words, which he immediately regrets. 

“You look pretty.” 

Three simple words that can be said during any time of the day, but when he says it now, he means with every ounce of chest pounding, fingers shaking, and foot tapping. Because at that moment, the stranger looked pretty, almost ethereal, despite his casual look. And maybe, just maybe, yuchan was overthinking it, he was overthinking all of this stranger’s small actions, the way he frowns or smiles, or the way his eyelashes flutter prettily, but he wanted to tell him that today, something is finally different, and he doesn’t absolutely hate it. 

“Thank you,” 

Junhee looks up, confused, “for what?”

Yuchan just smiles lightly and shakes his head. 

If only he knew.


End file.
